Re: Re:
by Bennett J
Summary: No puedes vivir tu vida a través de los mensajes que recibes en tu teléfono celular. [The Lost Canvas UA, precuela de Respira Profundo]


_(Re:) aparece como comienzo del campo "asunto" de la cabecera de los mensajes de correo electrónico que son respuesta a otro anterior._

* * *

Cinco minutos.

Los dedos le cosquillearon y miró de nuevo la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

No había nada.

Esperó un poco más y sintió que iba a morirse.

Entonces el estúpido y emocional hombre que tenía por amigo le cayó encima, arrojándose por su espalda, arguyendo algo sobre necesitar consuelo porque su estúpido hermano gemelo era de hecho un estúpido que hacía estúpidas estupideces que le exasperaban, arrojándolo cada vez más cerca de aquella locura esquizofrénica que el otro vivía cada día.

Y olvidó que esperaba una respuesta.

Lo recordó brevemente cuando la chica de la mesa vecina en el comedor de la universidad le reclamó a su amiga algo sobre vivir pendiente de su teléfono móvil, subiendo un poco la voz mientras argumentos como el que estaba comiendo con ella y no con el teléfono comenzaron a escucharse.

La vergüenza que supondría ver en ese momento su propio teléfono frente a los gemelos que miraban atentamente la pelea unilateral que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de él, le supondría risas burlonas y comentarios malintencionados por lo menos hasta el final de semestre.

Al final, volvió a olvidarlo, a pesar, incluso, de que utilizó el aparato para enviar algunos otros mensajes y hacer unas llamadas.

Esa noche, mientras se arremolinaba bajo las sábanas, lo sintió.

La pequeña vibración del teléfono casi pasó desapercibida de no ser porque justo en ese momento tenía el aparato en la mano, apretó el botón que lo desbloqueaba, mientras la inconfundible imagen de un nuevo mensaje de texto se mostraba orgulloso en la pantalla.

Mordió su labio, deseando fervientemente que no fuese uno de los estúpidos gemelos, cuando volvió a vibrar.

El movimiento provocó que el teléfono se soltara de su mano y cayera en su cara.

Se apresuró a levantarlo, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por la torpeza.

"—¿_Despierto tan tarde?"_

—Tu llamada me despertó.

"—_Contestaste demasiado rápido como para que eso sea cierto."_

—¿Llamaste sólo para ver cuán rápido te contestaba?

"—_Podría ser."_

Estúpido Aspros. Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle nada más, apretó el botón de apagado y arrojó el teléfono al cajón de la pequeña cómoda a un lado de su cama.

Al día siguiente olvidó sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

El día anterior, por la mañana, se había sorprendido de encontrarse con su amigo fuera del portón de su casa, pese a la sorpresa inicial, se apresuró a formar una enorme sonrisa para él y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos antes de saludarle.

—Hola. —el otro hizo un movimiento de reconocimiento y comenzó a caminar.

Sísifo había conocido al capitán del equipo de kendo de la preparatoria casi al finalizar su primer año, se habían visto obligados a convivir cuando los demás representantes de los clubs deportivos los nombraron como dirigentes del comité del festival deportivo de final de curso.

El chico, alto y moreno, no hablaba demasiado, aunque era bastante eficiente en las tareas que le eran encomendadas, y al final, la naturaleza paternalista de Sísifo lo habían orillado a hacerse cargo completamente de los preparativos, dando instrucciones y ayudando tanto como podía a todos los demás miembros en las labores que les eran encomendadas.

Al final, el capitán del club de kendo lo había ayudado más que cualquier otro y Sísifo podía asegurar que sin su ayuda probablemente habría colapsado antes de que algún preparativo quedara concretado. Y así empezó todo, conversaciones aparentemente unilaterales que terminaron en una amistad profunda.

El Cid. Le llamaban. Incluso algunos profesores lo apodaban de esa manera, pues todos admiraban su estilo con la espada de bambú y apreciaban el prestigio que el instituto había adquirido a raíz de su ingreso al club, después se enteraría que había sido su madre (de raíces españolas) quien había comenzado a llamarlo así primeramente como un juego.

Sísifo por su parte había sido miembro del club de kyudo hasta ser nombrado como presidente del consejo estudiantil. Cargo que rechazó en primer lugar, puesto que uno de sus mejores amigos, Aspros, había ansiado ese cargo desde el día en que lo había conocido, arguyendo que era parte de su carrera en ascenso para convertirse en parte de la clase política del país. Aspros montó en cólera cuando los resultados se anunciaron y golpeó a Sísifo hasta hacerlo sangrar por la nariz.

Lo expulsaron por dos semanas.

Sin embargo, su amistad no se vio realmente afectada, puesto que cuando Aspros regresó, portando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca burlona, autoproclamándose como el vicepresidente, Sísifo le sonrió, contento porque su amistad no sufriese deterioro y aceptó.

Y aunque al final, su amistad con Cid si había variado un poco (de ser desconocidos, a muy cercanos y finalmente a verse ocasionalmente en los almuerzos), se habían prometido mutuamente hacer el camino a la escuela juntos, por lo que el moreno se aparecía puntualmente a la puerta de su casa, esperando el par de minutos que Sísifo tardaba en salir.

Hasta que la pequeña Sasha había aparecido.

Bajita, delgada y tan bonita como una pequeña princesita. Demasiado encantadora para ser verdad.

Todos en la escuela habían enloquecido cuando la joven fue transferida y su apariencia angelical y su enorme empatía le ganaron pronto un montón de admiradores. Y aunque ella era muy educada y simpática con todos a su alrededor, su incursión en el club kyudo (en donde destacó un montón), pronto la acercaron –mucho- a Sísifo.

Sísifo se vio obligado por la promesa de ayudar al equipo en sus prácticas de las mañanas y su contacto con Cid se había limitado a saludos en la lejanía y ocasionales mensajes de texto. Por eso mirarlo ese día en la puerta de su casa había sido una muy grata sorpresa y sentía como su corazón latía con emoción.

Emoción que terminó por esfumarse cuando un par de cuadras más adelante se toparon con Sasha.

Ella saludó a ambos con cortesía y dada la naturaleza conversadora de Sísifo pronto ambos se enfrascaron en una charla sobre el próximo torneo, que terminó con la nueva promesa por parte de Sísifo de acompañarlos a las competencias.

Aunque no fue extraño que Cid se mostrara callado durante toda la conversación, Sísifo no pudo evitar sentir que había algo que estaba pasando por alto.

La respuesta le llegó cuando al querer registrar el compromiso en su agenda, se percató de que se encimaba con uno que ya había hecho previamente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, sintiendo como su frente golpeaba con la mesa.

—Si vas a morir, hazlo donde no te vea. —gruñó Aspros con aspereza, mientras su hermano Defteros continuaba revisando las cifras con las que contaban para el festival de verano y empujaba ocasionalmente a Aspros, quien se mantenía colgado a sus hombros, para mirar lo que su gemelo hacía, arguyendo sobre lo importante que era que él, como vicepresidente, estuviese enterado de todo.

Defteros había dicho que en realidad era un cotilla y que como vicepresidente realmente no hacía nada más que presumir del cargo.

—No voy a morir. —gruñó mientras miraba la pantalla encendida de su teléfono, como si de pronto la fecha maldita fuera a desaparecer.

—Yo pensé que ya lo estabas. —recibió la mordaz respuesta.

—Deja de molestar a Sísifo, Aspros. —entonces Defteros se giró un poco y empujó la cara de su gemelo apoyando su mano sobre la nariz de su hermano. —Y deja de molestarme a mí. Anda y ve a torturar a los de primero.

Aspros sonrió.

Defteros decidió que su hermano quizá era la reencarnación menos maldita de Hittler.

Al final, Sísifo había decidido enviarle un mensaje a Cid, pidiéndole que se vieran al día siguiente, después de la práctica de Kendo. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, el día terminó y Sísifo ahora estaba ahí, sin teléfono, maldiciendo a Aspros (a quién culpaba del olvido de su móvil) porque aparentemente disfrutaba –y mucho- torturándolo. Aunque la tortura fuese inconsciente.

—¿Sabías que cuando el macho alfa muestra signos de debilidad, los otros machos lo atacan hasta matarlo? —Sísifo parpadeó. Hasta el último instante que recordaba, él estaba solo con Defteros en la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

—¿eh? —parpadeó sorprendido. Defteros sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí, soy un beta muy satisfecho.

Sísifo volvió a parpadear, comprendiendo que los gemelos eran más parecidos en carácter de lo que en realidad demostraban.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente a que la práctica de kendo terminara. Cuando los otros alumnos comenzaron a salir con sus mochilas en las espaldas, Sísifo se puso derecho, sintiendo que el nerviosismo lo invadía.

Aspros había llegado poco antes de que saliera de la oficina del consejo estudiantil y como si tuviese algún tipo de conexión mental con Defteros, comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia de que la hembra alfa cumpliese con las expectativas de los demás miembros de la manada para no propiciar un amotinamiento.

Para esas alturas Sísifo se imaginaba a un par de enormes perros arrojándose sobre su cuello.

—Presidente… —Sísifo dio un salto hacia atrás un poco asustado. El joven que lo había llamado era el sub-capitán del equipo de kendo y le miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Buenas noches… —masculló un poquito nervioso aún.

—Buenas noches. —respondió el otro mirándole de nuevo. Las luces del aula ya estaban apagadas. Sísifo carraspeó.

—¿Cid tardará en salir? —miró por sobre el hombro del chico, esperando ver que se acercara a ellos.

—El capitán no vino hoy. —respondió. Sísifo agradeció y se marchó, sintiendo la amargura deslizándose por su garganta.

Cuando llegó a casa, su teléfono estaba completamente descargado, por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poderlo encender nuevamente, mientras caminaba rumbo al instituto.

Cid no estaba esperándolo esta vez, aunque si se encontró nuevamente con Sasha, quien le sonrió para luego preguntarle por su amigo, y decirle que aunque parecía una persona muy agradable, no podía evitar sentirse un poco sobrepasada por su fría actitud. Sísifo había pensado lo mismo al inicio, pero recordar el incondicional apoyo de Cid, así como sus comentarios ecuánimes, pero bastante acertados, le hacían apreciar enormemente al chico.

Respondió a Sasha que las personas en ocasiones son mucho más de lo que aparentan y le sonrió, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la joven.

Cuando a la hora del almuerzo pudo ver los mensajes recibidos el día anterior, se topó con aquel que había estado esperando desde hacía dos días.

"_Martes, 22:21 pm: _

_No iré a la práctica de mañana. ¿Almorzamos?"_

Ese había sido el mensaje recibido antes de la desesperante llamada de Aspros, maldijo internamente al gemelo y buscó con la mirada a Cid, aunque sabía que no lo encontraría. La cita para almorzar era para el día anterior.

Probablemente su amigo lo había estado esperando en vano, puesto que una reunión inesperada con el profesor encargado de su clase le había distraído todo el descanso del almuerzo.

Los comentarios del hombre habían versado sobre la elección de otro encargado de la clase, puesto que Sísifo pese a haber dejado el club de Kyudo, aún no disponía del tiempo suficiente para desempeñar todas las funciones que debería como encargado de la clase y el profesor quería contar con su opinión para proponer un nuevo candidato.

Si Sísifo hubiera sabido que Cid lo esperaba para almorzar, por lo menos le habría enviado un mensaje.

"_Miércoles, 10:30 am: _

_Iré a revisar mi brazo."_

Era el mensaje que había después del anterior. Sísifo mordió su labio inferior.

"_**Jueves, 10:02 am: **_

_**¿Cómo está tu brazo?"**_

Preguntó, no sabiendo que más decir. La respuesta llegó pocos segundos después.

"_Jueves, 10:10 am: _

_Bien."_

"_**Jueves, 10:12 am: **_

_**Lamento lo de ayer. Olvidé mi teléfono en casa."**_

"_**Jueves, 10:12 am: **_

_**Fue culpa de Aspros."**_

"_**Jueves, 10:13 am: **_

_**No quise parecer un acusón."**_

"_**Jueves, 10:15 am: **_

_**¿Almorzamos ahora?"**_

Escribió en rápida sucesión, maldiciéndose por su desesperación.

"_Jueves, 10:22 am: _

_Casi termina el almuerzo, además comí un emparedado."_

"¿Vamos…" comenzó a escribir, pero se apresuró a borrarlo, no sabía qué hacer.

"_Jueves, 10:26 am: _

_Ve con ella. No estoy molesto."_

Sísifo sintió un retortijón en el estómago y el color abandonar sus mejillas. Cid sabía sobre que quería hablar con él, y sabiendo de antemano que sería difícil verse en los próximos días y considerando que el compromiso era para ese domingo, su amigo había zanjado el tema con dos simples frases.

—Te pareces tanto a la rara de la clase D. —masculló Aspros, echándose una papita a la boca. Sísifo giró su rostro y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —Tú sabes, la loca que no despega la mirada de su teléfono. —e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando a la chica que tecleaba frenéticamente en su teléfono.

—Escuché que hay un libro en el que se dice que te conviertes en un zombi luego de recibir un mensaje de texto. —comenzó Defteros. Sísifo les miró fijamente a ambos.

—Recuerdo que hay una manga parecido… —continuó Aspros.

—También en Europa es considerado una enfermedad mental.

—Como una enajenación, o algo así, salió en las noticias.

—Creo que en India lo consideran un pecado.

—Arderás en el infierno, Sísifo.

Sísifo parpadeó confundido y miró alternadamente entre los gemelos, sintiendo como de pronto el delicioso almuerzo comenzaba a sentarle mal. ¿Por qué era amigo de ese par en primer lugar? Defteros era tan eficiente, parecía tan buen muchacho, seguramente la mala semilla provenía de Aspros, pero no era algo que pudiera afirmar a ciencia cierta. Pudiera ser que el gemelo malvado fuese en realidad Defteros y sólo disimulaba cuando Aspros no estaba cerca.

—Y luego le sigue la divagación.

—Los genios lo llaman perderse en su propio mundo para crear sus obras. Puras patrañas.

—Yo pienso que tiene algún tipo de problema mental.

—¿Cómo un psicópata?

—A lo mejor un sociópata.

—No hay mucha diferencia…

—Los muertos, no pierdas de vista los muertos. Y los zombis.

—Dicen que los zombis vienen de China. Lo leí también.

—¿No fuiste en vacaciones a visitar a tu tía en Hong Kong, Sísifo?

—¡Cállense, por todos los cielos! —Sísifo terminó por arremeterles con un golpe en la cabeza, dejándoles a ambos un chichón rojo, que sostenían con las manos.

—Aww… —chillaron los gemelos.

—¿Tienes el periodo? —gruñó Aspros.

—Yo creo que es porque no ha visto a su novia. —afirmó Defteros.

—¿De qué hablas? la vio en la práctica de la mañana. —Aspros continuaba sobándose su cabeza, mientras Defteros sacaba su teléfono móvil y se lo mostraba a su hermano.

—¡Ah! —prolongó el sonido de la vocal. —Esa novia… es muy masculina para mi gusto.

Sísifo le arrebató el teléfono a Defteros y buscó en las opciones hasta que encontró el reinicio general.

—¡No, Sísifo! ¡compadécete de mi hijo! —gritó uno, mientras el otro reía histéricamente.

Sísifo comenzó entonces a buscar en la galería de fotografías, comenzando a borrar todas aquellas que consideraba podrían ser usadas como burla en contra de él.

Cuando Sísifo escuchó que Defteros mascullaba algo sobre tener un respaldo, el teléfono misteriosamente, se rompió en su mano.

* * *

"_Sábado 06:20 am: _

_Buena suerte hoy."_

"_**Sábado 06:25 am: **_

_**También para ti **__**"**_

Sísifo sonrió, mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Salió de su casa, dirigiéndose hasta la estación para llegar al lugar en donde se realizaría la competencia del club de Kyudo.

Sasha se mostró bastante animada y constantemente daba palabras de apoyo a todos sus compañeros de equipo. Sísifo creía que sería elegida como capitana del club el siguiente año, pese a que aún necesitaba mejorar un poco sus habilidades, aún era demasiado animosa y le costaba un tanto controlarse.

Al final, no consiguieron los puntos suficientes para clasificar a las nacionales y terminaron yendo a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, pese a que se sentían un poco decaídos eran los mejores en el distrito y los terceros mejores de la región, por lo que era digno de festejarse.

Sísifo luchó con la ansiedad de tomar su teléfono para verificar si había recibido algún mensaje en el día, pero el hincapié que Aspros había puesto en su parecido con la chica del teléfono en el comedor, le obligaron a permanecer quiero, pese a la sensación de querer mirarlo. La plática en la que se enfrascó con Sasha pronto lo hizo olvidarse de mirar el móvil.

—Sísifo… —lo llamó ella, mientras apretaba sus delgados dedos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta. —¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?

Sísifo no habría sonreído de haber sabido lo que la joven iba a pedirle, desafortunadamente lo hizo y el gesto ilusionado que adquirió Sasha, le hicieron imposible negarse después.

* * *

Sísifo esperó pacientemente mientras miraba con insistencia la pantalla de su celular. El último mensaje recibido era de Cid, en el que le decía que habían quedado en primero lugar, lo que les acercaba finalmente al torneo nacional. Le pedía verse en el parque cerca de casa de Sísifo.

El Cid no acostumbraba llegar tarde, por lo que aquellos treinta minutos esperando lo estaban sumiendo en una desesperación angustiante.

Le envió otro mensaje y fue cuando por primera vez se percató de que el mensaje recibido de Cid tenía un desfase con el reloj de su teléfono.

En realidad él había llegado tarde por casi una hora.

La hora en la que había estado hablando con Sasha una vez los otros miembros del club de tiro con arco se separaran de ellos. Se maldijo internamente y se levantó de la banca de piedra en la que había estado sentado para correr en dirección de la casa de su amigo, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado culpable por todos los compromisos cancelados, y su tiempo interrumpido.

Cuando llegó, se sentía muy agitado y pensó en tocar la puerta, pero la verdad es que no quería poner en una situación molesta a Cid, quizá estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para querer hablar con él y el tocar a la puerta lo obligaría en cierta manera a hacerlo subir a su habitación. Suspiró, y se apresuró a enviar un mensaje.

"_**Sábado, 21:40 pm: **_

_**Lo siento."**_

Lo envió y esperó pacientemente.

"_**Sábado, 21:50 pm: **_

_**Tenía mal la hora."**_

"_**Sábado, 21:55 pm: **_

_**No te enfades."**_

Sísifo había perdido toda esperanza de poder hablar con Cid, y cuando se giró para regresar a su casa fue cuando se lo topó de frente, con el cabello humedecido y un suéter ligero, a pesar del aire ligeramente caliente de mediados de verano.

—No estoy enojado, estaba dándome un baño. —explicó su amigo y Sísifo luchó con el deseo de acercarse y abrazarlo. Sísifo guardó su teléfono en su mochila y le sonrió a El Cid, sintiéndose de pronto un poco nervioso. Lo miró y El Cid miró hacía la puerta de su casa.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó. Sísifo negó y caminó hacia la esquina de la cuadra, esperando que su amigo le entendiera, y lo hizo, pues pronto lo sintió caminando a su lado.

—Felicidades por ganar. —le miró de reojo, una sonrisa y una mirada picara que hicieron que Cid le sonriera de vuelta.

Sísifo sintió su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Cid era una persona que raramente perdía la calma, pero tampoco tendía a demostrar demasiadas emociones en su rostro. Por eso, aquellas muestras que sólo tenía con él hacían que se sintiera ridículamente especial.

—Gracias.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la tienda de veinticuatro horas que estaba cerca del parque en el que originalmente se verían, y mientras Sísifo compraba un par de panes con relleno dulce, El Cid consiguió unas latas de café caliente de una máquina expendedora.

Comieron en silencio, agradeciendo por esos pocos minutos juntos.

Sísifo habló un poco sobre sus labores como presidente y la sugerencia del profesor de dejar el puesto de delegado de la clase, pero considerando que el siguiente en la lista era Aspros, no creía conveniente el dimitir al cargo, por lo que prometió esforzarse más e intentar negarse cuando le pidiesen ayuda para otros clubs.

El Cid negó con la cabeza.

—¡Sí, lo sé! —se rió Sísifo. —Nunca puedo decirle que no a nadie. —y ambos rieron, aunque a Sísifo su risa le supo amarga. Aquel a quien deseaba decirle nunca que no era al que más se lo decía y eso lo llenaba de desazón.

—Tengo que regresar ya. —Cid se puso de pie y camino hasta el cesto de basura, en donde arrojó la lata vacía y el envoltorio del pan. —Te veré después.

Sísifo asintió y le sonrió, mientras hacia un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida.

—¿Almorzamos? —habló fuerte, pues el otro ya estaba a un par de metros de él. El Cid levantó la mano sin girarse, eso era un sí.

Al llegar a casa, mientras descansaba en la tina de baño, Sísifo enterró muy profundo en su mente el amargo pensamiento que martilleaba su cabeza, aquel que le decía que las cosas no podían estar tan bien como creía.

Cid no lo había invitado a la nacional.

* * *

Sísifo suspiró por tercera ocasión desde que había llegado a la sala del consejo estudiantil, mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en el informe que le había entregado Defteros nada más llegar.

Tampoco le había dicho a Cid sobre lo de Sasha.

Quiso hacerlo, pero la desesperación que había sentido al ser ignorado –inconscientemente- por Cid, lo había hecho olvidarse de todo lo demás. Quizá si se lo contaba en un mensaje dejaría de sentirse ansioso, pero no quería hacerlo de esa manera. Desafortunadamente El Cid había sido convocado por el director de la escuela, quien quería felicitarlo personalmente por conseguir el paso a las nacionales, por lo que no pudieron almorzar.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Si continúas suspirando, te convertirás en un espíritu atormentado cuando mueras.

—Como Sadako.

—¿No era ella una psíquica loca?

—Una yurei. Ya sabes, como la de Shutter.

Sísifo cerró sus párpados en un vano intento por ignorar la conversación de Defteros y Aspros.

—Pero Sísifo no tiene el cabello largo.

—A lo mejor le crece.

—Quizá el alma se le está escapando a pedazos.

—Entonces le faltan dieciséis suspiros.

—¿Por qué dieciséis?

—Si suponemos que cada uno de sus suspiros dejan escapar un aproximado de un gramo de su alma y lleva cuatro desde que entró acá y uno antes de abrir la puerta, podemos suponer que ha perdido cinco gramos de su alma, por lo que le faltan dieciséis. —Aspros miró a su hermano y después le aplaudió.

—Te construiría un altar, pero sería algo narcisista. —Aspros se asomó por la ventana, mirando a las chicas del equipo correr por la pista en su entrenamiento de la tarde.

—El narcisismo está sobrevalorado.

Sísifo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue que se hizo amigo de ese par.

—En tercer grado, cuando nos compartiste de tu almuerzo.

Defteros le sonrió.

—Tenías esa cara de cuando te preguntas cuando nos conociste y arruinaste tu vida. —su sonrisa se amplió.

—Creo que Sísifo fue algún tipo de pecador en su vida pasada y su castigo es soportarnos hasta que su alma deje de reencarnar. —Aspros se giró para mirarlos mientras se reía hilarante por sus palabras. —Ya saben, como ese tipo griego que empujaba la piedra montaña arriba.

Sísifo pensó que de ser así, de verdad había hecho algo horrible. Quizá mató mujeres y niños siendo un conquistador del medievo o algo así.

—Rezaremos fervientemente por tu alma en pena. —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Sísifo pensó seriamente en alejarse un poco de aquel par, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia adelante, sintiéndola golpear con la mesa. Estiró las manos, sujetando su teléfono, levantó un poco el rostro y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

"_**Miércoles, 18:00 pm:**_

_**Tú, yo, un par de cafés de lata y bollos rellenos, hoy a las ocho, ¿qué dices?"**_

—Eres tan cliché. —Sísifo sintió crujir su cuello mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a Aspros quien estaba inclinado sobre su hombro.

—Te mataré. —masculló con voz de ultratumba. Aspros le echó los brazos al cuello y rió encantado.

—¡Imposible! ¡Estás perdidamente enamorado de mí! —y besó su mejilla.

Defteros levantó la cabeza para mirar como Sísifo dejaba caer cruelmente su pie sobre el cuerpo de Aspros.

—Pégale en la entrepierna, le harás un favor a la humanidad.

* * *

"_Miércoles, 19:20 pm:_

_Te veo donde siempre."_

El Cid leía atentamente su libro de literatura japonesa clásica, mientras esperaba que Sísifo llegara. Levantó el rostro cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y le sonrió a su amigo, mientras este levantaba la bolsa de la tienda de veinticuatro horas que contenía los panes con relleno dulce.

Era casi como una tradición el que cada uno de ellos consiguiera una cosa antes de sentarse a conversar durante un rato. Aunque Sísifo conversaba más que Cid, sobre cualquier cosa, a veces simplemente estaban ahí sentados, disfrutando la compañía del otro, sin hacer nada en particular y extrañamente estar ahí, con sus cuerpos juntos, disfrutando de su pequeña merienda, los hacía sentirse bien y aunque no lo dijeran ambos anhelaban esos pequeños momentos.

—¿Recuerdas a Sasha? —preguntó Sísifo, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta, al no estar seguro de cómo abordar el tema. El Cid simplemente asintió. —Me invitó a una cita.

El Cid continuó mirando al frente y su rostro fue iluminado por un par de segundos, cuando un auto pasó cerca del parque.

—Le dije que sí.

—Por supuesto que dijiste que sí. —A Cid sus palabras le sonaron más amargas de lo que en realidad eran, mordió su labio inferior y giró su cabeza para mirar a Sísifo. —Lo siento, no quise ser rudo.

—No lo fuiste. —se apresuró a disculpar. Le regaló una amistosa sonrisa, a pesar de sentir que algo había cambiado en esos breves instantes.

—Me alegro por ti. —respondió finalmente, mientras lo empujaba son su propio hombro en el costado en un gesto de camaradería. —Ella es muy bonita.

Sísifo asintió y sonrió de nuevo, sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

—Sí, lo es. —miró a Cid, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de explicarle que había aceptado a salir con ella aún antes de saber qué era lo que pretendía. Pero sería raro soltar una apresurada disculpa, pues a pesar de no estar muy seguro de si lo que sentía por Cid iba más allá de la simple amistad, los comentarios filosos que en ocasiones dejaban caer los gemelos lo incomodaban y lo llenaban de pensamientos sobre lo que el mismo Cid concluiría si él hiciese algún tipo de declaración poco más que amistosa.

Salió de su burbuja de recuerdos cuando Aspros masculló algo entre dientes, no alcanzó a entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero el murmullo fue suficiente para arrojarlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Yo escuché que hay un estudio realizado en américa que dice que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los atletas en algún punto de su vida ha experimentado la homosexualidad. —Sísifo sintió como su cuerpo se helaba y el sorbo de té que había dado tan sólo un segundo atrás le provocó un acceso exagerado de tos. Defteros se limitó a palmear la espalda de su poderoso líder, mientras Aspros se reía entre dientes de su inocente presidente. Aún no entendía como Sage, el presidente anterior, había nominado y dado su absoluto voto de confianza a un pusilánime tontuelo e inocentón Sísifo. Seguramente era porque era más popular con las chicas y su cabello era como de modelo de comercial de champú. Pero estaba seguro que su momento llegaría, además de que Defteros lo había convencido de que sería difícil desaparecer el cadáver y al final el tener un puesto dentro del consejo estudiantil era tan bueno como ser el presidente pero sin tantas responsabilidades como tener que soportar a los raros del club de manga, los histéricos del club de fútbol, los _demasiadollenosdeenergía_ del club de beisbol o el director con carita de bonachón pervertido.

Además de que sentía cierto placer insano torturando a Sísifo, por lo que suspiró satisfecho, y observó pacientemente como el color regresaba a las mejillas de su amigo.

—Deberías dejar de darle vueltas, Sísifo. El campeador está tan interesado en ti como tú en él. —Sísifo volvió a ponerse rojo de la cara, aunque esta vez no se ahogó con nada.

—Aspros tiene razón, Sísifo. Si lo que te preocupa es lo que los demás piensen, es muy sencillo mantener secretos si sabes moverte de la forma adecuada. —aquella afirmación hizo que Sísifo mirara a Defteros con miedo, sin querer imaginar las implicaciones que encerraban sus palabras.

—Tengo una cita con Sasha el domingo. —masticó, como si quisiera que aquellas veladas insinuaciones parasen.

Defteros y Aspros se mostraron sorprendidos por igual, parpadearon un par de veces y rieron juntos después de un par de segundos. Sísifo los miró, esperando que terminasen.

—Ante ustedes, Sísifo, el jeque. —Aspros rió.

—¿No es una broma, verdad? —preguntó Defteros, mientras su risa terminaba por esfumarse. Sísifo negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué?! —chilló Aspros, alargando innecesariamente la última vocal. —¡Si a leguas se te nota que te gustan más el salchichón!

Defteros le arrojó la engrapadora en la cabeza a su hermano.

—¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

—Tus vulgares comparaciones no tienen cabida en una conversación entre caballeros. —Defteros entrecerró los párpados y miró fieramente a Aspros, el cual obviamente, volvió a reír histéricamente. La piel de Sísifo ahora tenía un tono pálido que comenzaba rápidamente a tornarse verdoso.

—¿Y cómo se supone que le llame a la cosa colgante entre las piernas de nuestra afamada estrella de kendo? —Aspros apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro, adquiriendo un aire de seriedad bastante convincente. —Corre el rumor de que sus habilidades con la katana no se limitan al kendo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. —masculló, haciendo ademanes con las manos, sugiriendo un tamaño desproporcionado.

—En primer lugar no te refieras a eso como cosa colgante, hasta donde recuerdo tú también tienes una, a no ser que una de tus muchas conquistas haya decidido hacerle un favor a la sociedad y te convirtiese en un eunuco.

—Me ofendes…

—Es un placer. —Defteros sonrió. —En segundo lugar, yo escuché que era algo más como una wakizashi. —susurró.

—¿Qué tal si digo pene?

—Es un horario infantil.

—Falo.

—Corriente.

—Polla.

—Por favor, ¿dónde está el léxico del que tanto presumes?

—Órgano masculino de micción.

—¿Eres un puto diccionario?

—Salchicha.

—Has visto demasiadas películas pornográficas americanas.

—Miembro.

—Muy ambiguo.

—Instrumento de copulación.

—Estoy cansándome.

—¡Murasame! —gritó Aspros con una sonrisa maniática. Defteros se fue hacia atrás de la impresión, mientras parecía que había sufrido una convulsión. Se levantó entonces de un saltó y apuntó con un dedo acusador a su hermano.

—¡Estabas escuchando! —afirmó, mientras Aspros reía con maldad.

—¡Oh gran y poderoso señor, blande tu fiel espada y muéstrame su grandiosa fuerza! Aqui entre nos, deberías evitar a las fanáticas de los videojuegos.

Sísifo nunca había visto que las mordaces palabras de Aspros fuesen dirigidas a otra persona que no fuera él, pero no pudo sentir la más mínima compasión cuando Defteros se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a estrangularlo, mientras Aspros chillaba algo sobre fratricidio y Defteros alegaba demencia temporal por estar demasiado tiempo expuesto a un psicópata degenerado que se burlaba de sus atributos sexuales.

Eso, todos sabían, era la peor ofensa que pudieran hacerle a un hombre.

* * *

—Entonces Tenma saltó sobre aquel chico de tercero y lo zarandeó, tú sabes, uno de primero no puede ir por ahí ofendiendo a un superior, pero todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo en que el chico de tercero se había pasado con Alone, así que nadie lo acusará con los profesores. —Sísifo pensó, luego de toda la conversación de Sasha, que si él hubiese estado en el lugar de su joven amigo, habría hecho lo mismo.

Miró el cubito de hielo romperse en dos luego de que comenzara a derretirse dentro de su bebida de frutas.

—Gracias por venir conmigo. —dijo Sasha de pronto, haciendo que Sísifo se llenara de remordimientos por desear estar en otro lugar en ese momento. Levantó entonces el rostro y le sonrió. Ella le regresó el gesto, su rostro resplandeciendo de alegría.

—No tienes que agradecer. —respondió, sintiendo el aguijoneo de la culpa clavarse con fuerza en él. —Me gusta conversar contigo. —admitió, aunque aquella afirmación llenó de ilusiones a la joven frente a él.

Luego de terminar sus bebidas, caminaron fuera del pequeño restaurante, adentrándose a los enormes pasillos del área de videojuegos del parque de diversiones, Sísifo sospechaba –sabía- que aquello podía considerarse a todas luces como una cita, pero tampoco podía retractarse cuando ya el compromiso había sido acordado.

Cuando al final de su recorrido, Sasha pidió subirle a la noria, Sísifo no dejó de escuchar un par de voces, que extrañamente sonaban como las de los gemelos, que lo ametrallaban con frases sobre cuán cliché era aquella situación.

"_Seguramente espera que te sientes a su lado y le tomes a la mano."_

"_Si esto fuera un manga de chicas, sería de noche y habría fuegos artificiales."_

Mientras la canastilla se balanceaba con suavidad, mecida por el viento de la tarde, Sasha miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, al igual que Sísifo, aunque este había pasado los últimos minutos torturándose pensando en Cid. Hacía muchos días que no lo veía, excusas como estarse preparándose para la nacional eran demasiado habituales, como para que la desconfianza de Sísifo no se activara, además de que los comentarios de los gemelos no terminaban de ofrecerle el consuelo bajo el que eran esgrimidos.

"_Te está evitando."_ Había dicho Aspros con un tono mordaz que había dolido profundamente a Sísifo. Pero sabía que era algo bien posible, pues antes, a pesar de sus múltiples obligaciones, siempre habían compartido un momento juntos aunque sólo hablasen muy poco (o nada).

—Sísifo... —la voz de Sasha se había convertido en un susurro que apenas escuchó. —¿te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? —Sísifo asintió con una sonrisa amable.

"_Por supuesto que dijiste que sí._" Abrió sus párpados, sorprendido. Mordió la parte interna de su labio inferior y miró hacia la ventana.

—Eres muy simpática. —respondió, las palabras raspándole la garganta.

"_Ella es muy bonita._" Sísifo apretó la mandíbula.

—Me gustas. —salió de los labios de ella, como si las palabras acariciasen sus labios. Sísifo la miró y por un momento, pensó en lo que sería estar ahí, con otra persona, y la situación le pareció por completo irreal. Pronto el paisaje mostrado fuera de la canastilla de la noria se transformó en un parque, el ambiente a penas iluminado por una farola en la calle y el viento frío soplando sobre sus mejillas. El suave empujón en su hombro, como un gesto de camaradería le hizo sentir cosquillas en la piel e inconscientemente sonrió.

—Sasha... —llamó entonces, adelantando su mano para sujetar la de Sasha, ella le miró a los ojos, sin comprender del todo. Él le sonrió.

* * *

Cid miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil que tenía en las manos. Estaba apagada y solo el pequeño botoncito de color amarillo en la esquina superior izquierda delataba su funcionamiento. Nunca había sido particularmente adepto a la tecnología, y más allá de ser una moda reciente, como en múltiples ocasiones la había llamado, se convirtió pronto en una necesidad latente.

Podía avisarle mediante un sencillo correo a su madre si llegaría a cenar o el entrenamiento se había extendido.

Su padre podía pedirle que se acercara a ayudar a la tienda después de la escuela.

No vivía pendiente de él como muchos otros en la escuela, y más allá de los mensajes, raramente lo utilizaba. Pero cuando el presidente del consejo estudiantil (en ese entonces un simple representante de grupo), se vio sobrepasado por los preparativos del festival escolar, vio el natural acercarse a él y ayudarlo. Hacerse amigos e intercambiar números de contacto fue algo natural después de eso. Cid se sintió reconfortado de repente, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que hacía diferente a Sísifo, pero agradeciendo el haberlo conocido.

Por eso no sabía que era lo que sentía.

A pesar de su montón de trabajo –en la escuela, ayudando en la tienda, siendo el capitán del equipo de kendo- a lo largo del año anterior, siempre había encontrado (al igual que Sísifo) un momento para compartir con su amigo y se encontraba secretamente ansioso por encontrarlo esperándolo al terminar las practicas, para compartir el almuerzo o en sus caminatas al parque de las tardes.

Y extrañaba muchísimo todo eso. Y podía recordar el momento exacto en que todo había cambiado, así como conocía la causa.

Prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabía, y escuchar comentarios alusivos al respecto lo llenaban de cierta amarga desazón que no terminaba de comprender, pero que se esforzaba en enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón en cada entrenamiento. No quería ponerle nombre, tampoco darle más importancia de la que merecía, sin embargo, cuando los compromisos fueron olvidados, los planes cambiados en el último momentos, y el punto en el que fue ignorado llegó, sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto.

Entendía que las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo, los intereses, las obligaciones, los gustos y anhelos hacia el futuro, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo para los que se quedaban en el camino.

Suspiró, mientras ataba las cintas de su uniforme de kendo.

—Capitán. —giró el rostro para ver a uno de los chicos de primero que le miraba desde la entrada del vestidor. —El vicepresidente lo… —no terminó su frase, porque el joven pronto fue echo a un lado, mientras la alta figura de Aspros se adentraba en la habitación.

—¡Hola, Cid! —saludó levantando la mano, mirando con descaro toda la habitación, luego sonriendo, con lo que Cid, creía era aprobación, se sentó en una banca frente a los casilleros, muy cerca de Cid.

—Buenas tardes, —respondió, con una muy pequeña inclinación de cabeza. El joven había desaparecido más pronto de lo que había llegado y Cid aspiró profundo, sin saber exactamente que hacía ahí el mayor de los famosos gemelos del instituto. Nada bueno según los rumores. —¿A qué debo tu visita? —Aspros sonrió, como el gato a punto de tragarse al ratón.

—¡Directo al punto! —rió. —Eso me gusta. —se cruzó de piernas y retiró una inexistente pelusa de su pantalón.

—Nuestros registros están al corriente, perdona si sueno rudo, pero no entiendo el motivo de tu visita. —Aspros sonrió de nuevo.

—¡Vine a felicitarte, por supuesto! —Cid parpadeó desconcertado. Aspros llevó una mano hasta su pecho y sonó realmente apesumbrado cuando espetó: —Tu desconfianza me hiere. —Cid parpadeó un par de veces y después inclinó un poco la cabeza de nuevo.

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

—La falsa modestia no le va bien a nadie, si estuviera en tu lugar me encargaría de que todos en esta escuela supieran con quién se meten, incluso aquellos que parecen inofensivos corderitos. —Cid no era estúpido, además de que sabía de las palabras retorcidas que solía soltar el hombre frente a él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, así que le sostuvo la mirada.

—A diferencia de otros, no siento la necesidad de intimidar a los demás. —respondió. Aspros se levantó y encerró entre sus brazos a Cid, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Cid. Aspros sonrió, mirando como el mango de la espada de madera apuntaba a una preciosa parte de su anatomía. Sonrió encantado mirando a Cid, no había notado cuando el otro había sujetado la espada y la había inclinado para hacer que rozara su hombría.

—¡Dios! Creo que soy masoquista. —rugió entre dientes. Cid se turbó y los dedos que sujetaban con fuerza la espada, se aflojaron un poco. —Pero no te preocupes. —ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras acercaba el rostro al de Cid. Sintió como la punta del mango se frotaba contra su sexo y gimió entre dientes. Su voz se convirtió en un ronco susurro. —No me interesan las pertenencias del presidente. —Cid lo empujó por el hombro, fue cuando Aspros dio un traspié hacia atrás que escucharon el ruido que provocó algo al caer al piso. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, topándose con la figura nerviosa de Sísifo.

—Yo… ah… eh… lo siento. —una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios y girando con rapidez desapareció del campo visual de sus dos amigos.

La risa apagada de Aspros provocó que Cid le mirase de nuevo. El gesto cruel y divertido en los rasgos del otro le hicieron comprender de pronto y entonces, soltó un fuerte puñetazo que arrojó al suelo al vicepresidente.

* * *

Sísifo miró hacia el frente y suspiró. Habían sido dos días ya, no se había atrevido a aparecerse en la sala del consejo puesto que no sabía que sentiría al ver a Aspros. Nunca había esperado que Cid y Aspros se llevaran bien, puesto que sus carácteres eran completamente opuestos. Cid era tan sereno y reservado, escueto a pesar de que parecía que siempre sabía que decir con exactitud.

Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios para humedecerlos, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia el frente, sintiéndose… no sabía cómo se sentía, sólo que era una sensación horrible y desagradable que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Sísifo… —La voz suave de Sasha atrajo su atención y a pesar de que se había asegurado de mantenerse fuera de la vista de cualquier curioso, al final se daba cuenta de cuánto había confiado en la chica que ahora se paraba detrás de él.

La azotea en donde se encontraba el invernadero del club de jardinería se mantenía cerrada por medio de un dispositivo electrónico con clave, la cual sólo conocían el profesor encargado del club, el presidente del mismo y él, como principal miembro del consejo estudiantil, tenía acceso a todos los clubs del instituto. Sabía que nadie se aparecería en ese momento, puesto que las reuniones de los miembros eran por la mañana y en las tardes, después de clases y el lugar sólo se abría a los demás estudiantes durante muy contadas ocasiones.

Él había llevado a Sasha un par de ocasiones y había sido descuidado al ingresar la clave, pues aparentemente la muchacha la conocía también. Sería tan desagradable tener que usar su posición para solicitar un cambio de clave, pero no quedaría otra opción. Apretó con fuerza sus párpados y giró para encarar a la joven, sonriéndole.

Aún se sentía culpable.

—Hola, Sasha. —La chica le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Cid había acudido a la sala del consejo estudiantil por dos días seguidos.

Toparse con la cara sonriente de Aspros había sido… más que desagradable. Aunque había disfrutado ver el horrible morado en uno de sus ojos, eso parecía no importar al mayor de los gemelos, que lo había invitado a pasar, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Sísifo no se había presentado.

—Tiene dos días sin venir. —La voz de Deftéros sonaba casi igual que la de Aspros, por lo que el recuerdo de lo sucedido en los vestidores del club le hicieron tensarse por un momento. Defteros le sonrió, como si fuese cómplice del crimen cometido por su hermano.

Cid, demasiado responsable para cumplir con sus obligaciones, sólo se había aparecido ahí en los pocos minutos libres que le quedaban entre su última clase y la práctica de la tarde, por lo que había supuesto que el que Sísifo no estuviese en el salón del consejo se debía sencillamente a desafortunadas casualidades.

Sabía que Defteros era mucho más parecido a su hermano de lo que la mayoría creía, pero pese a que podía parecer extraño, le creía. Miró hacia la ventana y después a Aspros, entrecerrando un poco los párpados antes de suspirar resignado.

—Mañana es el torneo nacional, esta noche saldremos a Kyoto. —Defteros parpadeó azorado cuando Cid le tendió un pequeño teléfono celular. El de Sísifo. —Regresaré en tres días.

—Le diré. —masculló el gemelo, sujetando el teléfono. Cuando Cid salió del aula, se giró furioso a mirar a su hermano.

—¿Qué exactamente hiciste? —preguntó acercándose a él. Defteros a pesar de que disfrutaba embromando a Sísifo se consideraba su amigo, por lo que toda aquella situación estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios.

—Ya te dije. —Aspros se encogió de hombros. —Le di un pequeño empujón a Sísifo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a Sísifo, seguido de una muy sonriente Sasha. Aspros se incorporó, sentándose derecho sobre su asiento. Miró a la joven y luego a Sísifo.

—¡Ah, chicos! ¿Haciendo los preparativos para el festival deportivo? —Sísifo se dirigió hasta una silla que esta recargada en la pared y la acercó hasta la suya, colocándola a un lado, esperó a que Sasha tomara asiento y se sentó a su lado. Sísifo le sonrió a la chica amable y ella le regresó el gesto con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

—¿Hacia qué lado empujaste exactamente? —preguntó Defteros entre dientes.

* * *

Sísifo había estado trabajando en el festival deportivo por los dos últimos días. Sasha y los gemelos lo habían ayudado un montón y todos los preparativos estaban casi listos.

Defteros se encontraba, cosa inusual, de mal humor.

Aspros hacía lo que se le pedía, pero en silencio.

Sasha no se despegaba de Sísifo y pese a cualquier sentimiento entrecortado que los gemelos pudieran tener con respecto a la presencia de la joven ahí, la verdad es que era encantadora.

—Sasha. —llamó Aspros. Cuando la joven volteó, le entregó unas copias del programa de eventos del festival deportivo. —Son para los profesores encargados de los clubs.

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

—¿Estás saliendo con Sísifo? —Aspros no era una persona que se caracterizara por su sutileza. Era en palabras de muchos un malvado manipulador, pero era más una fachada para conseguir lo que quería que su carácter real. Con Sasha esperaba una respuesta directa y no tenía por qué andarse con cuidado, puesto que la muchacha había demostrado ser tan franca y abierta para el gusto de Aspros que sentía cierta antipatía hacia ella.

Sasha tuvo, en opinión de Aspros, el buen tino de sonrojarse e inclinar la cabeza mientras asentía y musitaba un muy quedito sí. Se sentía en uno de esos dramas que sus ligues a veces veían luego de sus apasionadas citas con él.

Aspros abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Aspros —le llamó Defteros desde el otro lado de la gran mesa del consejo. Aspros endureció la mirada antes de dirigirse hacia su hermano.

—No soy tonta —habló de pronto la joven. Sísifo hacía varios minutos que había salido a encontrarse con el director para contarle sobre los preparativos. —Sé lo que ustedes piensan, también estoy segura de que no les agrado, pero Sísifo decidió, yo no lo obligué.

Los gemelos la miraron.

Ella les sonrió.

—Además, todo es más sencillo cuando la gente te ayuda sin saberlo.

—El director cree que debemos incluir un espacio especial para felicitar por ganar el campeonato al equipo de kendo, aunque le expliqué que aún no se deciden los resultados, tiene bastante confianza en que regresarán con el primer puesto. —Sísifo se detuvo una vez estuvo sentado en su silla y miró alternadamente entre su joven novia y los gemelos. —¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?

Sasha negó y le sonrió.

Los gemelos le miraron circunspectos, pero no dijeron nada, regresaron a sus labores. Sasha colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Sísifo, tratando de infundirle apoyo. Cuando ya anochecía, Defteros preguntó a Sísifo si podían irse juntos, el presidente explicó que acompañaría a Sasha a su casa, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza y le dijo que podía ir con ellos aun así. Sísifo miró a Aspros de reojo, gesto que hizo que Defteros endureciera la mirada, comenzando a hilar ideas en su mente, le sonrió entonces.

—No te preocupes por el insensible de mi hermano, tiene una cita. —dijo en tono alegre. Aspros gruñó entre dientes.

Sísifo asintió y salieron de la escuela para acompañar a Sasha.

La dejaron en su casa.

Pese a que Defteros se giró mientras los otros dos se despedían, espiándolos de lejos pudo ver como simplemente se sonreían y se prometían ver al día siguiente.

"_Par de idiotas", p_ensó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Cuando Sísifo llegó hasta donde estaba Defteros, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, sin reparar mucho en su destino, sólo dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de veinticuatro horas cercana. Entraron, y mientras Defteros permanecía de pie a un lado de Sísifo, mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta a la joven cajera, Sísifo se giró sonriente mostrando un par de panes rellenos. Uno dulce y otro salado.

—¿Mitad y…? —turbado, regresó el pan salado a su estante y le entregó el dulce a la joven. —¿Tú quieres uno? —masculló, dirigiendo su pregunta a Defteros.

Defteros cogió el pan que había dejado Sísifo y se lo entregó a la joven, mientras tendía un billete para cubrir el costo de ambos panes. Sentados fuera de la tienda, Defteros le dio la mitad de ambos panes a Sísifo, que los miraba en sus manos, como si fuesen a hablarle en cualquier momento.

—Han pasado tres días —comenzó Defteros.

—Si.

—¿Lo extrañas? —Sísifo pensó que podría fingir que no sabía de qué le hablaba Defteros, pero se limitó a asentir. Defteros suspiró, y luego de haber terminado con los dos trozos de panes, dejó caer su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando ambas manos en la banca, mirando hacia la calle de enfrente, sonrió. —No quiero parecer entrometido.

Sísifo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás saliendo con Sasha?

—La verdad no lo sé —respondió con sinceridad. Defteros sacó el teléfono de Sísifo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a su dueño original.

—Tiene la batería llena —explicó. Sísifo apretó el botón de encendido y lo sintió vibrar un par de veces. —Regresan hoy.

Dicho aquello, se levantó y se despidió con un ademán que Sísifo no vio.

Tenía muchos mensajes.

"_Martes, 17:10 pm:_

_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_Martes, 17:12 pm:_

_No es lo que parece."_

"_Martes, 17:20 pm:_

_Te iré a buscar a tu casa después de la práctica."_

"_Martes, 20:32 pm:_

_Tengo tu teléfono en las manos, no sé por qué te mando este mansaje."_

"_Martes, 20:36 pm:_

_Creo que es sólo para que lo sepas."_

"_Martes, 21:00 pm:_

_La luz de tu habitación sigue apagada."_

"_Martes, 21:42 pm:_

_Te buscaré mañana en la escuela."_

"_Viernes, 16:50 pm:_

_Espero que hayas recibido tu teléfono. Lo encontró un joven de primero y me lo entregó después de la práctica. Perdona por no dártelo antes."_

"_Viernes, 16:58 pm:_

_No quería dárselo a alguno de los gemelos, ya sabes, por eso de cómo son."_

"_Viernes, 17:40 pm:_

_La práctica se suspendió hoy. Partimos a Kyoto, deséanos suerte."_

"_Viernes, 17:56 pm:_

_Felicidades para ti."_

"_Lunes 18:10 pm:_

_Ganamos."_

"_Lunes 18:20 pm:_

_Llegaré a mi casa a las siete."_

"_Lunes 18:20 pm:_

_Quisiera hablar contigo, si puedes, esperaré donde siempre."_

Sísifo terminó de leer el último mensaje, miró al pequeño parque de enfrente, maldiciendo a Defteros por lo bajo. Miró el reloj en la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

Las nueve treinta.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle para adentrarse en el pequeño parque, buscando con la mirada a Cid, pero sabía que era tarde y no sabía si lo encontraría en casa, tampoco qué podría decirle en aquellas circunstancias. Se sentó en el lugar en el que acostumbraba sentarse con su amigo y volvió a leer los mensajes, pensando cómo responder.

"_Viernes, 17:56 pm:_

_Felicidades para ti."_

Era un mensaje que no entendía del todo, hasta que se topó con los mensajes que Sasha le había enviado antes de saber que había extraviado su teléfono.

"Viernes, 20:15 pm:

Hoy es nuestro comienzo gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz."

Cid sabía.

* * *

Sísifo estaba seguro que Cid no lo había visto en la azotea. Quizá se había topado con él mientras se dirigía al salón del consejo estudiantil, cuando Sasha se acercó un poco más a él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

En ese momento no le pareció extraño, después de todo había aceptado comenzar a salir con la chica. Ahora almorzaban juntos y caminaban juntos camino a casa. Sus dedos entrelazados era un gesto más común entre ellos y si no hubiera estado tan al pendiente de su nueva relación, se habría percatado de muchas cosas que en ese momento no había notado.

Hasta esa mañana.

El profesor del encargado del club se había negado a participar en el festival escolar, alegando que los miembros estaban demasiado cansados por el reciente torneo y que aunque habían ganado, no quería sobre esforzar a los chicos.

Defteros había dicho algo sobre aparecerse muy a menudo frente al profesor para que aceptara conversar con ellos y así hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"—Aparentar que casualmente estamos ahí para conseguir lo que queremos."

Fue entonces que Sísifo sintió como un golpe en el estómago cuando miró a Sasha.

Recuerdos de ella apareciéndose en cada lugar en el que él estaba, encuentros casuales que aparentemente no lo habían sido, se deslizaron como destellos intermitentes.

Sasha, que había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento, de pronto parecía tan seria.

El día anterior, Aspros había dicho algo sobre estar harto de su trabajo como vicepresidente y no se apareció en toda la mañana, por lo que cuando se presentó frente a ellos, encarando a Sísifo, este no pudo más que verlo con sorpresa.

—Creí que…

—Se va. —espetó firme. —Su padre fue trasladado a Hokkaido, él sólo se quedó para el torneo, por eso el club de kendo no participará en el festival.

Sísifo se levantó, mientras corría hasta el club de kendo, sin escuchar nada más.

Sasha miró a Aspros.

—¿No te agrado? —Aspros la miró hacia abajo, aunque no se sentía en una posición superior a ella.

—No tiene nada que ver si me agradas o no. —respondió con sinceridad.

—Las personas deben luchar por lo que quieren.

—Es muy sencillo hacer que Sísifo se deje llevar, a veces parece un tanto estúpido, pero no lo es.

—No dije que lo fuera —Sasha se levantó, había dado tiempo suficiente a Sísifo y Cid. Aspros se puso delante de ella.

—Creí que lo odiabas. —lo miró fijamente. Aspros se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser.

—Esta podría ser tu oportunidad. —Aspros rió irónico. Defteros, estaba apoyado al otro lado de la puerta, luego de que aparentemente había salido detrás de Sísifo. —Podrías sustituirlo como presidente.

—No soy el alma caritativa que parezco representar y toda esta estúpida novela de amor me causa nauseas. —se inclinó sobre Sasha, lanzándole una mirada que terminó por asustar a la joven. —Mi vida no gira en torno a la presidencia, querida; pero soy justo, Sísifo no podrá decir que le arrebaté la oportunidad por venganza.

Sasha dio un paso para atrás, turbada por las palabras de Aspros, cuando este finalmente se quitó del camino.

Defteros abrió la puerta entonces y le sonrió a su hermano compartiendo una mirada de complicidad. Era bien consciente del secreto que su gemelo había revelado a alguien que no había sabido escuchar. Sasha aprovechó para salir e ir en busca de Sísifo.

* * *

Sísifo miró a Cid.

Cid miraba al frente, el reflejo anaranjado del sol sobre el agua parecía llamar muchísimo su atención, renuente quizá a escuchar lo que Sísifo quería decirle.

Su joven amigo se había aparecido en la puerta del club de kendo, en donde había tenido un pequeño encuentro amistoso con los miembros más antiguos del club, en el momento en el que Sísifo apareció, acababa de despedirse de todos, agradeciéndoles por todos los recuerdos compartidos.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Cid acompañó a Sísifo luego de que sustituyera el uniforme de kendo por el escolar y caminaron fuera de la escuela, acercándose cerca del canal que cruzaba el poblado.

Sentados sobre la verde hierba, Cid esperó a escuchar cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decirle Sísifo.

Lo quería.

Pero era una persona realista, ambos tenían obligaciones y expectativas que cumplir, Sasha parecía más adecuada a lo que se esperaba de Sísifo y en apariencia, también era lo que Sísifo quería. Para él, entonces, no sería más que una despedida entre buenos amigos.

—Lo siento —Sísifo no sabía cómo empezar. Una disculpa parecía lo más adecuada. Cid le miró entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo —murmuró sintiendo la amargura en su boca. Cid le sonrió, los rayos del sol, de un tono dorado rojizo tiñeron la piel de Cid de un cálido color. Sísifo luchó con el impulso de levantar su mano y acunar la mejilla del otro en ella.

—Sísifo, estoy muy feliz por el tiempo que compartimos. —Cid giró un poco su cuerpo para poder encarar a Sísifo.

Sísifo levantó la mano y sujetó la manga del uniforme de Cid, sintiendo la tela arrugarse cuando sus dedos la estrujaron.

"_No te vayas."_

—Lamento no haberte dicho antes que me iría, perdóname. —Cid se inclinó, lo suficiente para permitir que sus frentes chocaran en un suave contacto. No se movió, ambos cerraron sus ojos por un instante, compartiendo la tibia sensación que se extendió por sus cuerpos.

"_Quédate."_

Sísifo sentía un nudo en la garganta. No quería que Cid se fuera.

—Te esperé. —La voz ronca de Cid le hizo abrir los párpados. —Pero creo que no llegue a ti. —Sísifo iba a decir algo, pero la lengua de Cid, humedeciendo sus propios labios lo distrajo.

—Cid… —Sísifo sintió su garganta seca.

—Sólo permíteme ser egoísta un momento más.

De pronto, Sísifo levantó los brazos, deslizándolos por los costados de Cid, abrazándose a él casi con desesperación. Cid, luego de un instante de sorpresa, lo envolvió con calidez, atrayéndolo tanto como pudo a su cuerpo.

El arquero mordió sus labios y arrugó la espalda del uniforme de Cid con sus dedos, que se cerraban formando puños sobre la tela.

Cid apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Sísifo, dando un largo parpadeo, inspirando profundo. Cuando miró al frente de nuevo, la vio.

Sabía que era una posibilidad, dado que el camino al lado del canal era uno que muchos estudiantes tomaban para llegar a sus casas y aunque era tarde, no podía descartarse que alguien los viera de aquella manera, aunque no había esperado que fuese precisamente ella.

Apretó el abrazo sobre Sísifo y le sonrió a ella.

"_Tú ganas_", parecía decirle con la mirada.

Dio un pequeño beso en la frente de Sísifo, soltándose del abrazo. Sísifo sabía que era un error, que no debía dejarlo ir, pero no había nada que pudiera decir, la decisión de marcharse, después de todo, no era de Cid.

Cid se levantó, mientras hacía un ademán con la cabeza, apuntando hacia donde Sasha permanecía de pie, mirándolos a ambos.

—Te escribiré. —prometió Cid en un susurro, mientras se inclinaba para tomar su maleta del suelo.

Sísifo, que había girado su cabeza para mirar a Sasha se levantó en ese instante.

—¡No dejes de hacerlo! —Cid se giró.

—Tus palabras son egoístas, arquero.

—Permíteme serlo. —Cid le sonrió, y mientras negaba con la cabeza, retomó su camino.

Sísifo caminó hasta Sasha.

—Sísifo… —comenzó ella, pero la mano de Sísifo se colocó sobre su cabeza y le regaló una suave caricia. Después de todo ella había sido muy valiente para luchar por lo que quería.

—Regresemos. —Sasha siguió a Sísifo, teniendo la certeza de que no era ella quien había ganado.

* * *

El festival deportivo fue un éxito.

El equipo de kendo al final hizo una demostración como parte de la clausura del evento. El director felicitó al entrenador y lamentó la partida de la estrella del equipo, que tanto había contribuido en el posicionamiento del equipo.

Aspros renunció oficialmente a su puesto como vicepresidente, se iría una temporada a estudiar en Europa, cortesía de una invitación hecha por un tío que quería introducirlo en su negocio.

Sísifo y Defteros continuaron en el consejo estudiantil hasta que los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad se los impidió.

Ambos se mudaron a Tokio, compartiendo un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad nacional. Defteros siempre aseguraba que Sísifo sería un renombrado abogado y él sería su socio de negocios.

Sísifo siguió saliendo con Sasha.

A pesar de que Cid escribió mensajes de texto justo como lo prometió, con el paso de las semanas, estos se volvieron más escasos, tanto por su parte, como por parte de Sísifo. Al final, las semanas dieron paso a los meses y cuando Sísifo quiso enviarle un mensaje a Cid, simplemente le fue devuelto por la compañía telefónica:

_Falla en la entrega del mensaje._

* * *

Notitas por si se perdieron en algo:

1. El Kendo es un arte marcial de Japón, en el que se utiliza una armadura y una espada de bambú para sostener un combate. Se considera heredera de la esgrima japonesa clásica, arte que entrenaban los legendarios samuráis.

2. Como casi todas sabemos, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, El Cid, es una figura histórica y legendaria que inspiró el más importante cantar de gesta de la literatura española, _el Cantar de mio Cid_. Según el cantar, conquistó Valencia con un solo brazo.

3. Kyudo. Camino del arco. Arte marcial de Japón, de tiro con arco.

4. Macho Alfa, macho beta. En etología (estudio bilógico y psicológico de los animales), el alfa es el individuo con mayor rango y al que otros siguen. El beta es contendiente y subordinado del alfa, actúa como su segundo comandante y puede destronar al alfa o bien apalear a los posibles contrincantes del alfa reinante.

5. Cell, de Stephen King, es una novela que trata sobre un misterioso "pulso" que recibe todo aquel que esté utilizando su teléfono celular, pasándose a convertir en un estilo de zombi (tipo 28 días después).

6. Nomofobia. Aunque es un estudio que sólo fue practicado en el Reino Unido, no dista mucho de la realidad, se cataloga a aquellas personas que sufren ansiedad por no tener su teléfono consigo, por no tener crédito o porque este esté apagado.

7. WWZ El libro, no la película, narrado en forma de recopilación de entrevistas periodísticas, el doctor Kwang Jing-Shu habla sobre el paciente cero, proveniente de China, primer caso conocido/documentado de la epidemia zombi (aunque se especula que no el primero en ser infectado).

8. Sadako. La protagonista maldita de "Ringu". Ya saben, la chica fantasma que sale del pozo.

9. Shutter. Historia de una chica que comete suicidio y persigue a aquellos que la orillaron a tomar esa decisión, sale en las fotografías de sus víctimas.

10. Los experimentos dudosamente científicos de un tal Duncan McDougall que intentaban determinar tangiblemente el peso del alma, arrojaron la creencia popular que el alma pesa 21 gramos.

11. Wakizashi es una espada, mucho más corta que acompaña a la Katana.

12. Murasame es una espada legendaria, que en muchos videojuegos se obtiene luego de grandes hazañas y logros, que tiene como particularidad la de invocar lluvia. Espero se entienda la analogía.


End file.
